Remembrance - Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1
by Sarah310592
Summary: This is my first submission to LizzeXX the Doctor remembers Angel Challenge. R


**OK heres my take on the Challenge given to readers by LizzeXX.**

*******The Challenge* **Write a one-shot or chapter(s) of your own about how you picture the Doctor remembering Angel is his Mate in the Heart of Time Saga.

**There's really no rules, it can take place at any time in Series 5 or 6 or 7 or you can even make up your own moment in the 50th special if you think it'll be that long. I'd say you could even go back to Eleventh Hour if you'd like to interpret it as(/hope it was) a momentary lapse of memory. You can write it in any manner you'd like, have the Doctor or Angel react any way, in any moment, in any episode, at any length, with however much fluff (or even angst or other emotion) you'd like. You can submit multiple episodes/chapters if you'd like (I know I can never pick just one). So if you've submitted something, and later a moment pops up where you're like 'OMG, I want it to be then!' you can go ahead and do that moment too :)**

**This will take place in Meanwhile in the TARDIS ****1****.**

Amy's stood in the console room of the TARDIS looking around the room. Suddenly looking over to the Doctor asks "Why is it a phone box?"

"Sorry, What?" glancing at her still staring at the entry way wondering where Angel had gone and wondering why she looked so upset when she left.

"On the outside it said police box, why have you labeled a time machine police box, why not time machine? Is that too obvious? And what is a police box? Do police men come in in boxes? How many do you get? Are you a police man? No, look at your hair. Actually just LOOK at your hair! Do you ever look at your hair and think 'whoa…it just won't stop? And my chin! Look I'm wearing a bow tie, shoot me now'? Am I gabbling?" Amy rambles out very quickly.

"A bit, yeah." the Doctor nods his head still distracted.

"The question stands." Amy says looking like she wants to stamp her foot at him for not looking at her.

"What Question?" the Doctor says finally looking over at her properly, obviously having not been paying attention.

Amy shoots him an incredulous look at the idea of him not paying attention to her, but asks the first question again.

"Well it's not really a police box, which by the way is a special kind of telephone box that police men used to use. If Angel where here she would be much better at answering all of your questions about the TARDIS than I am, Angels brilliant when it comes to TARDIS's" the Doctor goes on complimenting Angel not noticing Amy pouting at the fact that he seems to be more focused on Angel than her.

"Right, telephone box. There's a light on the top, do you need to change the bulb?" the Doctor stills, looking at Amy with a raised eye brow at the VERY stupid question.

"Amy, stop. Breath…" _I wish Angel where her she would be so much better at dealing with this, _the Doctor thinks to himself and wondering why there is a sharp pain in the back of his mind every time he thinks about Angel_._

Amy takes a deep breath "Why doesn't the air get out? It is made of wood…oh…you've got a wooden time machine. Do you feel stupid? Sorry, back on the bow tie."

The Doctor sighs resigned to explaining before he can go find Angel and see what has got her so upset "It's camouflage. It's disguised as a police telephone box from 1963. Every time the TARDIS materializes in a new location within the first nanosecond of landing it analyzes its surroundings, calculates a 12-dimensional data map of everything within a thousand mile radius, and determines which outer shell would blend in best with the environment…and then it disguises itself as a police telephone box from 1963."

"Oh, why?"

"It's probably a bit of a fault actually. I've been meaning to check…" _or have Angel check it but then again Angel likes it this way, she could probably __would have already __fix__ed__ it if she wanted to..._

"What, it's a police box every time?" Amy exclaims with her eyebrows rising up incredulously.

"Yup" the Doctor says, slightly irritated now _why wont she stop talking so I can go find Angel._

"How long's it been doing that?" Amy asks oblivious to his rising annoyance.

"Oh…not long…" the Doctor sighs.

"Ok, ok, but what about the windows? There are windows on the outside but where do they go? Is it a cry for help?"

"What?" says the Doctor wondering what on Earth she was talking about now.

"The bow tie!" exclaims Amy

"Bow ties are cool." says the Doctor distractedly, _I __wonder if Angel likes the Bowtie__._

"And you're an alien."

"Yeah! Angel too! Well, in your terms yeah, in MY terms, YOU'RE an alien. In quite a few people's terms probably." the Doctor says looking towards the door again.

"What kind of alien?"

"Well, you know, a nice one. Definitely one of the nice ones." the Doctor says blowing out a breath in frustration.

"So you're like a uh, space… squid? Or something…Are you like a tiny little slug in a human suit? Is that why you walk like that?"

"Amy! This is me. This is what I really look like." hoping this would drive the point home and stop her asking any more stupid questions.

"Well that's fine then!" slapping her hands to his cheeks a lot harder than he did, annoyed that he seems to be frustrated at her questions.

"Ow! Good." the Doctor says rubbing his now sore cheeks.

"Ok. Ok, I think I'm done there…" raising her hands slightly in exasperation

"Amy Pond we've barely started Cos…Do you know what I keep in here?" the Doctor says thinking this will stop her from asking any more questions so he can go find Angel.

"What?"

"Absolutely everything, Anything fit your fancy?" the Doctor asks pushing open the TARDIS doors to the open space outside.

"We're in space…" She breathes out shocked

"No, THAT's space." pointing out the door with a frown _have I picked another stupid human..._

"But it can't be." she says stunned ignoring his tone.

"But it is." raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"But it's like, it's like, it's like special effects?"

"Like what?" the Doctor says confused.

"It is isn't it? It's not real." Amy says in a wavering voice.

"Get out." says the Doctor finally having enough.

"What?" Amy says startled.

"No, seriously" the Doctor pushes her out none to gently "Get out!" grabbing her ankle and letting her float around in space for a moment before dragging her back in.

Seeing Amy is stood frozen in shock at what he just did he starts to direct her over to the seat next to the captains chair when the TARDIS jolts violently enough to knock them both flying and slam the doors shut behind them. Amy flies into the console managing to grab onto the bar on the screen swinging a bit but unharmed. The Doctor however flew straight into one of the bars hitting his head hard before slumping to the floor clutching his head in pain. (AN: Ha, that's for forgetting Angel)

Memory after memory swept across his vision from behind his closed eye lids,

_His 9th self dancing with Angel with Jack and Rose laughing at them before joining in on the fun._

_Seeing Angel looking at him with confusion in her eyes as he asks her to bond with the TARDIS._

_Angel looking at him wiping the tears from her eyes as he tells her he wants to start working on the mental bond._

_Angel smiling at him from across the console as they realised what being forced inside the same watch has done to speed up the emotional connection._

_Smiling down at Angels face on the bed as she looks at him with love and trust in her eyes as he leans down to kiss her finally ready to complete the Mating bond._

Opening his eyes after the influx of memories finally stopped. Groaning in absolute horror at what he'd done to Angel, how could he have forgotten her even for a day, He had to find her, he had to apologize, to make it up to her in some way, to beg her to forgive him for hurting her, to tell her he loved her and that he would spend forever trying to make it up to her.

Running to the door through to the halls, completely ignoring the ginger girl demanding he tell her what the hell just happened. He had to find Angel that was all that mattered.

Running down the corridor into their room only to find it empty of the Woman he was trying to find. Running a hand through his hair tugging on it as he thought of anywhere in the TARDIS she could possibly be before his eye caught a door further down corridor, _Angels _old room, the room she hadn't needed, or thought she needed until now.

Walking up to the door and opening it hesitantly wondering if she would welcome him right now but needing to see her all the same, he slowly turned the handle opening the door softly, only to see her curled up on her bed. She spotted him and quickly turning away wiping her eyes on her sleeve quietly asking if there was something he needed.

Quickly making his way over to the bed sitting down next to her, he pulled her tightly into his arms rocking her gently saying "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry" over and over again burying his face in her face feeling absolutely retched for making his Mate, his Angel feel this way at all, for hurting her enough to make her cry.

She looked up at him with tears in her eye, confused. Not willing to let herself hope she asked "What are you sorry for?" her voice slightly hoarse from crying.

"I'm sorry I forgot, I am so so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I would never mean to do anything like that to you. I am so sorry, I love you, I am so sorry." he rambled out so quickly she almost missed what he said.

She pulled away slightly looking up at him a spark of hope shining in her eyes "You remember" she whispered as if she was afraid to say it any louder.

Rising up so his face was close to hers leaning forwards to place his lips gently to hers he whispered "I Love You" before claiming her lips gently in a kiss catching her sob of relief as he gently kissed her again and again whispering promises of how he will make amends for hurting her and that he will do everything in his power to make it up to her.

They laid there for a while just holding each other. Angel feeling weak with relief that their bond was open and she could feel him again, the Doctor just giving his mind the time to organise all the memories that have suddenly returned as they held each other tightly, both feeling shaken about what had happened and slightly thankful that it didn't last for very long, that it was just a temporary thing from the holding of off the regeneration for so long so he could see their TARDIS family one last time.

Lying there getting lost in each others they both jumped when the TARDIS gave a slightly apologetic slightly annoyed hum.

Angel turned to the Doctor "You left Amy alone in the control room didn't you"

The Doctors slightly sheepish expression as all she needed for an answer, she just gave him a fond smile and a kiss of profound relief that he was OK again before getting up, pulling the Doctor up with her. The Doctor used this as leverage to spin her around pulling her into another much deeper kiss of profound gratitude sharing a slightly breathless look before allowing her to pull him off into the control room to see what damage his new companion might have done.

Getting there just in time to see Amy hanging off the top of the TARDIS floating in space. Sharing an exasperated look with Angel the Doctor pulled her back inside the doors slamming shut behind him. Both him and Angel looking up at the TARDIS rotor before sharing a understanding look, Angel might have forgiven the Doctor easily, but the TARDIS was going to punish him for forgetting her, after all Angel will always be the TARDIS's favourite.

**Hope you liked it. Sarah x**


End file.
